Prise de conscience
by Oma Dessala
Summary: Mulder n'est pas le bienvenu dans la famille de Scully
1. Début de soirée

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise The X-Files. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliqués dans la série The X-Files. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cette histoire._**

Maryland  
3170 West 53rd.

Dès son entrée dans le corridor, l'odeur sucrée et fruitée fit sourire d'envie Mulder.

\- Une famille doit passer du bon temps, murmura-t-il, nostalgique.

Mulder, sans avoir vraiment connu de famille unie, ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être entouré. Sans se l'avouer encore, le désir d'être choyé et aimé grandissait en lui. Après la disparition de sa sœur Samantha, la définitive absence de son père fut douloureuse. Sa mère, à elle seule, avait tenté de tenir les rênes d'une famille incroyablement dysfonctionnelle.  
Mulder s'était donc nourri au fil des années du seul espoir de retrouver Samantha... Cela faisait de lui, une personne tantôt persévérante tantôt dépressive. Variation d'émotions au rythme de ses échecs ou de ses réussites.

 _Combo parfait pour faire fuir mes amis où les femmes, ironisa t'il..._  
 _Seule Scully est capable de maîtriser mes démons ..._

Arrivé au numéro 35, de nouveau, du bruit, des rires et de la musique parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il frappa.

 _Eh merde c'est Thanksgiving aujourd'hui, se rappela-t-il,_ t _rop tard._

Quelques secondes lui suffisent pour comprendre que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Oui?

\- Mr Scully? Bill? Je suis l'agent Fox…

\- Je me souviens de vous, dit-il en le coupant. C'est une réunion de famille, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Dana est là ? demande Mulder, clairement déstabilisé.

 _Dana... je ne l'appelle jamais comme ça... la présence de son frère me fait dire n'importe quoi ! Garde le cap Fox !_

Un brin méprisant, Bill pris tout le temps nécessaire pour répondre à sa demande. Leurs yeux, fiévreux se jugeaient, faisant de cette silencieuse conversation, un réel combat.

Cette puérile lutte cessa à l'arrivée de Scully.

\- Mulder ? Tout va bien? Entre. Ma famille est ici. C'est Thanksgiving. Nous le fêtons rarement chez moi, sauf cette année, dit-elle souriante.

 _Elle est si jolie aujourd'hui. Être avec sa famille lui fait du bien, rêva quelques secondes Mulder._

\- Mr Mulder? Ravie de vous revoir dit Margaret s'avançant prestement pour l'embrasser.

Étonnamment la mère de Scully aimait beaucoup le collègue de sa fille. Maggie, tout comme le reste de sa famille, n'avait pas approuvé son choix d'entrer au FBI. La mort de Mélissa n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de rejet face à son travail. En revanche depuis sa disparition et ses différentes blessures, la confiance de Margaret en Mulder grandissait. Elle savait qu'il irait au bout du monde pour elle. Lui confier alors la croix de sa fille avait scellé entre eux un lien de confiance presque mère/fils.

\- Bonjour Margaret. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Maggie sourit et retourna au salon près de Charlie et Bill.

\- Hey Scully, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais? Dit Mulder repérant tout de suite, les différents plats agencés sur la table.

\- Avec des produits non périmés, le résultant est concluant, tu devrais essayer Mulder. Lança à la boutade sa charmante collègue.

Un silence emprisonna la pièce. Scully, un air plus sombre sur son visage, posa la main sur le bras de son ami.

\- J'étais inquiète. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec tes sms énigmatiques. Tu étais où Mulder? Insistant fermement sur son nom.

\- J'ai besoin de toi... pour une autopsie, demanda timidement son collègue.

\- là tout de suite? Mulder ce n'est pas vraiment le moment tu sais. Pour une fois que je...

\- J'ai des photos, peut-être pourrais-tu juste regarder la scène de crime et le corps ? interrompant délibérément Mulder.

\- Je te rejoins dans ma chambre.

Cette phrase, pourtant anodine, suscita la surprise des invités, réunis maintenant autour de la table de Scully. Maggie souriait tendrement à sa fille. Charlie, resté discret jusqu'alors, releva la tête en fixant Dana. Bill, lui, soupira d'exaspération, prêt à en découdre une nouvelle fois avec cet étranger. Décidément, cet homme prenait vraiment trop de place dans la vie de sa sœur.

Face à tous ces regards, Dana rougit effrontément.

\- Tu viens ? cria presque Mulder.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-elle.

 _L'égocentrisme de cet homme m'épatera toujours... Souffla Scully_

Scully pris quelques minutes pour analyser les photos de son collègue. Elle mit en doute bien évidemment sa théorie mais lui promit d'aller à la morgue le lendemain.

\- Maintenant Mulder, tu t'installes avec nous. Scully le fit assoir tout proche d'elle.

 _Je suis chanceuse... Ma famille est autour de moi à partager ce repas et mon Mulder est près de moi. Je suis heureuse... pensa Scully regardant un à un toutes les personnes réunies chez elle._

 _Jusqu'à ce que..._

\- Agent Mulder? DEHORS, hurla Bill, les deux mains sur la table.


	2. Le repas

Bill avait crié ses deux mots sans sommation aucune.

Clairement un ordre.

Aucune négociation possible

Avec pour seule action, le départ de cet homme.

Abasourdie par la violence de son frère, Scully l'observa avec stupeur, figée.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'il te prend Bill? dit enfin Margaret

\- Il ne partagera pas notre repas, imposa Bill

Il fixait férocement Mulder. Celui-ci n'envisageait aucunes représailles. Plutôt gêné, mordant ses lèvres, son regard enlaça immédiatement son amie.

 _Scully, si précieuse, si elle._ Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'était pas blessé par tout ce chaos. Il entendait la colère de Bill, sa détresse, particulièrement. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire.

Puis _,_ la voix posée de Charlie fit écho à ses pensées.

\- Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, à cette table. Te rappelles-tu le sens de Thanksgiving? Son ton était calme mais ferme. Tout en le défiant du regard, Charlie s'avança près de lui, posant une main affectueuse sur son bras.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'étais pas là, toi. Tu n'as pas vu Dana mourir de son cancer. Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus, dissimuler à maman, ses hématomes et ses innombrables blessures. Et Mélissa, sa mort bordel, c'est ce fichu boulot qui l'a tuée. Papa n'aurait jamais toléré ça. Notre famille n'existe plus, à cause de lui, hurla Bill.

Scully écoutait sans entendre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, pour Mulder. Tout se bousculait. Chaque mot, chaque attaque ou reproche frappaient un peu plus son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Elle devait se ressaisir. Scully se leva, regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un quelconque soutien.

\- Maman, où est Mulder? demanda Dana, inquiète.

\- Il est parti chérie, lui répondit sa mère

Margaret l'avait, en toute discrétion, accompagné à la porte, il y a quelques minutes. Après s'être assuré que sa belle maman veillerait sur elle, Mulder s'excusa pour tout le mal causé, ajoutant par ailleurs que c'était inconvenant de rester auprès d'eux. Ils auront une vraie et nécessaire discussion un peu plus tard.

\- Il t'appellera demain, rassura sa mère.

Déçue, Scully s'adressa maintenant aux deux autres hommes de sa vie.

\- Mulder n'est responsable en rien. Briser notre famille, nous savons le faire ensemble. Par pitié Bill, ne mêle pas Papa à tout ça. Il n'est plus là. Penses-tu être le seul à souffrir de son absence? Il était notre guide, à tous les trois. Le jugement de Papa, je le ressens à chaque fois que Mélissa m'apparaît, déclama leur sœur.

Les larmes de Scully envahissaient son visage maintenant. Il était temps de crever l'abcès, si douloureux, depuis tant d'années.

Puis se rapprochant de Charlie.

\- Charlie, tu es parti depuis si longtemps, si loin, sans jamais vraiment revenir. On ne se connait plus maintenant. Mulder est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est vraiment cet homme mais il est présent dans chacune de vos conversations téléphoniques, répondit Charlie.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais reproché ton choix de nous fuir. Tu es mon frère uniquement sur le papier, tu as oublié que ton avis, tes conseils pouvaient m'être indispensables.

Sans même lui laisser un droit de réponse, Scully s'arma de puissance salvatrice pour affronter Bill.

\- Quant à toi, sois juste un frère également, pas un moralisateur, argua la jolie rousse.

\- Pardon Dana ? Peux-tu aussi, analyser ta vie en retour? Peut-on, nous aussi, voir s'épanouir notre sœur? Qu'une fois dans sa vie, elle soit sereine, sans vouloir toujours paraître parfaite auprès de des hommes qu'elle aime. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu tiens à Mulder, plus que tu ne le voudrais où même le devrait. Mais vis pour toi, pas pour lui et ses effrayants fantômes.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, demanda Scully en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tous ces hommes autour de toi… Ils te font toujours du mal. Tu aimes les admirer Dana. Daniel Waterston, c'était ton professeur. Jack Lazare était ton instructeur. Tous deux étaient des hommes d'influence et toi la petite en extase devant eux. Avec Mulder, c'est la même chose, il claque des doigts et tu rappliques. Tu lui dois quoi à lui? Ta solitude sentimentale? Je n'entends pas les cris de tes enfants, où sont-ils ma chère et admirable sœur?

\- Ça suffit tous les trois ! Vous me décevez tellement. Oui notre famille initiale n'existe plus. Papa et Mélissa ne sont plus là. Il me reste vous 3, totalement désunis, n'écoutant que leur propre souffrance. Je ne veux plus entendre aucuns sons sortir de vos bouches. Il y a de l'amour pour tout le monde ici ! Que ça vous plaise où non, vous devez continuer sans votre père. Bill, tu n'es pas le nouveau chef de la famille. Charlie, investis-toi plus dans la vie de ton frère et de ta sœur, fuir ne règlera pas les conflits. Dana, efforce-toi d'assumer les sentiments que tu éprouves. Vis ta vie bon sang, suis ton chemin amoureux. Fais-toi admirer !  
Cette conversation n'aboutira à rien. Et maintenant que vous avez pu laver votre linge sale, vous prendrez une feuille et un crayon, écrirez une lettre à chacun d'entre vous en vous excusant. Je faisais ça quand vous étiez enfants et à voir votre attitude de ce soir, ça devrait encore fonctionner. Charlie, tu n'as pas bu, tu ramènes Bill chez lui et tu y resteras. Dana, range ta cuisine, ça devrait te vider l'esprit, leur cria Margaret.

\- Maman? Disent en chœur la fratrie

\- Aucun son j'ai dit. Dehors les enfants!

Bill et Charlie quittèrent l'appartement, la tête basse. Scully, en silence, apporta le manteau à Margaret.

\- Ils vont l'aimer ton Mulder, sois patiente, lança sa mère en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Cette remarque fit sourire Scully... _Mon Mulder.._. s'imagina-t-elle.

Dana sortit, à son tour rapidement.


	3. S'avouer

**Voici le chapitre 3 de ma 1ère Fanfiction sur The X-Files. Encore une fois, merci à toutes les lectrices/lecteurs et écrivains qui me donnent envie d'écrire.**  
 **Un grand merci et bonne lecture** **?**

Scully ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer. La clef était prévue à cet effet non? Une légitime excuse pour ne pas se perdre, s'éloigner, s'égarer, veiller l'un sur l'autre?

 _Mais pas seulement, pensa-t-elle._

Délicatement Scully fit tourner la serrure. Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement, seules les froides lumières de la ville s'invitaient dans la petite pièce. Scully ne tarda pas à remarquer la silhouette ronflante, allongée sur le canapé.

Silencieusement, son manteau encore dans les mains, elle s'approcha. Le pensant profondément endormi, elle prit le temps de le regarder tendrement. Scully embrassa le haut de son bras, à la hauteur de son épaule et y apposa sa tête le temps de quelques insoupçonnables secondes.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin de sa chambre et sans se l'expliquer plus, se glissa familièrement sous les couvertures. Enfin apaisée, son cœur chercha à la rassurer, ralentissant lentement ses battements.

 _Dieu que je suis bien dans ses draps murmura-t-elle._

Petit à petit le sommeil pris possession de ses pensées et de son corps.

 _5h10_

\- J'aurais pu te braquer une arme sur la tempe cette nuit petite coquine, fit Mulder adossé au chambranle de la vieille porte.

Scully l'admira quelques instants, si sexy dans son T-shirt gris et ses cheveux en bataille.

Mulder s'avança, une tasse fumante dans la main. Assis désormais sur le lit, il lui tendit son thé jasmin, étonnamment souriant.

Le remerciant de cette belle attention, Scully se redressa, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle que lors de son furtif baiser sur le canapé.

\- Salut ! dit Mulder en la regardant tendrement.

\- Salut ! dit-elle en retour.

\- Tu me fais une petite place?

Scully se déplaça, l'autorisant à s'approcher très très proche de son corps.  
Beaucoup trop proche, lui rappela son rythme cardiaque.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas apprécier de te voir dans mon lit ... Bien que généralement je t'y rêve nue, mais que fais-tu ici? s'inquiéta t'il.

\- Je devrais peut-être partir, se précipita Scully.

\- Pas avant de finir ton thé, jolie rousse ! Imposa Mulder.

Scully, le regard dans le vide, tourna sa tête vers son collègue. Un brin plus tendu, elle lança le sujet de discorde.

\- Tu es parti Mulder ! Dit-elle

\- En effet! Mais un Bill énervé vaut deux combats contre Eugène Tooms! plaisanta Mulder.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris la fuite? Pourquoi ne pas t'être défendu? l'interrogea Scully.

Après de longues secondes et une profonde respiration, sachant également qu'il devait une explication, Mulder lui prit la tasse des mains et la déposa sur la table de nuit, jonchée de livres d'ufologie.

Délicatement, ses mains ordonna au corps de sa coéquipière de se retourner, permettant ainsi à sa poitrine de se lover un peu plus, contre son frêle dos, raidi par la discussion prochaine. Il put ensuite l'envelopper sagement de ses bras et de ses jambes.

\- C'est ta famille Scully. Tu as la chance d'en avoir une. Jamais je ne me permettrais de détruire ce foyer si cher à ton coeur, lui chuchota Fox

\- Tu es, une partie de ma famille, Mulder. Je pensais que tu le savais. Bill ne décide de rien.

Dana s'agitait de plus en plus. Mulder, grâce à son romantique piège corporel, l'incitait à se détendre. Essayant de lui transmettre une énergie apaisante, Mulder pensa qu'il était temps de se livrer un peu plus pour en finir avec leurs fatals non- dits.

\- Il a raison Scully. Je te mets en danger du matin au soir, de plus en plus. Tu me suis dans mes folies, mes caprices, mes douleurs. Je te pense si acquise à ma cause perdue, que je n'imagine même plus, que tout ça, ce n'est pas ton choix. J'ai failli te tuer pour de bon Scully.

\- Et tu m'as sauvée depuis, rassura sa collègue.

\- Une famille ne ferait jamais ça. Une famille est là pour écouter, entourer, guider. Pas pour étouffer les gens qu'elle aime.

\- Mulder... écoute-moi s'il-te-plait.

\- Je m'attends toujours à ce que tu sois près de moi, que tu acquiesces à toutes mes exigences. Tu irais au bout du monde pour moi.

\- MULDER STOP ! Comme Bill, tu penses que je subis ma vie? Que je suis en admiration devant tous les hommes que je côtoie ? Sérieusement Mulder suis-je si fragile à tes yeux? Tu es ma famille, celle que j'ai choisie. S'agita une nouvelle fois Scully.

\- Que tu le veuilles, que je le veuille moi-même, je ne changerais rien à ces dernières années... depuis le premier jour... Tu es devenu si important pour moi. Nos combats nous ont réunis. C'est comme ça, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Reprit doucement Mulder

\- Parce que... parce-que c'est le seul endroit où je veux être Mulder. Ici, près de toi.

\- Tu devrais me fuir, s'argua Fox.

\- Je sais ! Tu me l'as dit souvent et pourtant je suis là, encore, prête à prendre le 1er avion et sauver tes fesses. Prête également à m'endormir dans un motel miteux où seuls tes ronflements me sécurisent, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Mon seul repère c'est toi. Je ne l'ai pas cherché, chuchota Scully.

Mulder resserra son étreinte. C'est son corps en premier qui lui fit admettre ce qu'il a toujours su.

\- Oh ! Dit-il en levant le draps en souriant

\- Sais-tu Scully à quel point tu es belle? Te l'es- tu juste dit un jour?

\- Je le vois parfois dans tes yeux, Mulder.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

\- Tu es trop égocentrique, peureux et compliqué pour ça, plaisanta la belle rousse.

Très détendue dorénavant, celle-ci tourna son visage face à son collègue.  
Elle sourit, ils se libéraient enfin.

\- Tu es pourtant une évidence Dana, mon évidence, depuis toutes ces années.

Laissant le temps à Dana d'entendre ses paroles, Mulder caressa de ses doigts fins la joue, puis le nez et enfin la bouche de sa partenaire. Partenaire, quel double sens, désormais.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais découvert mes sentiments plus tôt, s'amusa Mulder.

\- De quoi tu parles? S'interrogea Scully.

Cherchant de nouveau le contact, Fox posa son front chaud sur celui de son amie.

\- Gibson Price, chuchota langoureusement Mulder.

\- C'était moi? La personne à laquelle tu pensais? Dit difficilement Scully.

Les battements de son cœur était si anarchique qu'ils empêchaient toute diction fluide.

\- Oui ! lâcha dans un souffle l'agent du FBI.

\- Je l'ai espéré si fort Mulder.

N'y pouvant plus, leurs lèvres se rejoignent enfin en un doux baiser. Se regardant de nouveau, Scully se mit nerveusement à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce plus clair maintenant? Dit Mulder d'un air moqueur.

\- Hum hum , répondit Scully juste avant de reprendre quelques minutes, le jeu frivole de leurs langues.

\- Et... sinon... pour... Hum... Scully... l'autopsie? Demanda Fox, bouche collée à sa belle.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux? Dit Scully, la main prête à en découdre avec le pantalon de son homme.

\- Égocentrique, égoïsme, quête ultime, j'ai réussi en quelques contacts à te faire oublier mes principales qualités ? S'amusa une nouvelle fois Mulder.

\- Hors de ma vue, Fit Scully en se redressant.

\- Ce soir 8h ici, film et popcorn, sans beurre pour toi Et tout ça sans vêtements bien-sûr !

Mulder prit ses affaires et offrit un baiser sonore à sa nouvelle conquête.

Scully caressant les draps chauds, pensa que c'était comme ça qu'elle aimait son Mulder. Authentique et sincère.

\- Il faudra juste l'annoncer à Bill maintenant, ria-t-elle.

FIN


End file.
